<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Forever by LeannRyhmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269603">Together Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannRyhmes/pseuds/LeannRyhmes'>LeannRyhmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, F/M, New Monster, Percabeth Week, Wedding, Wedding Planning, annabeth isn't as smart as she thinks, athena is a good mother, percabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannRyhmes/pseuds/LeannRyhmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- This fic is very bad, I wrote it in 2015 on percyjacksonfanfiction.com. That site is dead, so I thought I'd post it here. - </p><p>Annabeth and Percy are finally getting married, after a long awaited proposal. But not to far away, trouble is brewing. After a shocking visit to Rachel, Annabeth is struggling to keep herself at ease. Will Percabeth's relationship make it through this, or will the new monster destroy them all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth is wearing her dress, and Piper is helping her finish the last touches. They're talking about she and Percy's relationship.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that, well, I don't know if this is going to work out. I mean, we're demigods. We're always on the verge of death."I said.<br/>"Ow!"Piper pulled my corset a little to tight. I can't believe Percy finally proposed after 10 years. We're both 23 now, and we've had a steady relationship so far. Except for once. It was last year over break and-<br/>"Ow! Piper way to tight! I thought you said you've done this before!"<br/>"Sorry."Piper said. Wait, was that a smile? She's up to something.<br/>You'll be fine," Piper said. "Percy loves you, and he's not going anywhere..." Piper added with a smile, "...for now..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeing Rachel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something's up with Rachel that Annabeth can't explain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth is going to Rachel's house to invite her personally to the wedding. Rachel had passed on being to Oracle, so she lived in New York City now. Despite Rachel's crush on Percy, the two had become best friends over the past few years.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Annabeth knocked on Rachel's door. At first she was hesitant to invite her, but then she thought of how much Rachel had done for her. That girl was basically her family. It would be cruel not to invite her.</p><p>"Hey Annabeth, should I get Rachel?"said Mrs.Dare.</p><p>"Yes, please", said Annabeth.</p><p>"What do you want!" Rachel barked. She was wearing a white laced cami, and a pink ruffled skirt. Her red hair was strait, and her eyes were yellow?</p><p>"Well?" Rachel said, and Annabeth realized that she was staring.</p><p>"Sorry, I just wanted to give you this", Annabeth said as she gave Rachel, or whoever she was, the silver and blue invitation with green words that read:</p><p>You are formally invited to attend the wedding of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson to be the ring bearer.<br/>When-<br/>Thursday, January 22, 2031<br/>5:00-11:30 PM<br/>Where-<br/>New Rome Grand Pavilion<br/>Wear-<br/>Formal Attire<br/>Sea green<br/>Silver<br/>Ocean Blue<br/>"We got the Romans to make an exception so we could invite you and our families," said Annabeth nervously for Rachel was eyeing her like she was deciding whether or not to pounce.</p><p>"No thanks. I've got better things to do than help marry my boyfriend to a girl like you!" Rachel said as she closed then door on Annabeth's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Library - Athena's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the story ended in 2017. I may go back and fix or continue it, but I have changed a lot since then in my writing and my ships. So this story my just end here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yellow eyes.....yellow eyes.........Aha!.........No, that's a godly disease.........Yes!..........NO, that's for demigod daughters of Apollo......Ugh!" yelled Annabeth as she threw the book of Greek illnesses across the floor.</p><p>She was in the cabin library. After my daughter had become the official designer of Olympus, she had finally been aloud to make and design suggestion. That should've happened a long time ago. Every cabin has something special relating to that god. The Poseidon cabin ha an indoor pool, the Athena cabin had a library, the Hypnos cabin had a master bed for every camper, the Zeus cabin had solar-paneled electricity, the Hera cabin was made of gold and jewels, etc.</p><p>There was a new monster stirring. An ancient monster. And she was lucky enough to have a chance encounter with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first story. :) I hope you like it! Subscribe, rate, and comment!!!!!!!!!!! Or not, you know.</p><p>UPDATE: 11/18/16<br/>I haven't updated this in a long while, so I'll try to do this more frequently. I have a hard time remembering, well, everything.</p><p>UPDATE: 11/06/17<br/>It has literally been a year since I updated this, but know I'm back, so I might surprise you guys. Or just let you down again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>